We'll Get Through This
by Scintillare12
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are couple now. They fight sometimes.  But everyone knows they love each other that even though they fight and have some misunderstandings. But, will a certain girl will come to their life and ruin their relationship?
1. Happy Birthday!

**Are you the one who I'm destined to live for?**

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are couple now. They fight sometimes. Natsume would tease her, and then she would get piss then they would get into a fight. But everyone knows they love each other that even though they fight and have some misunderstandings sometimes their love remains the same. But, a certain girl will come to their life and will cause a great disturbance. Plus, someone is a keeping secret. Would they stay strong and fight or will they let a certain girl break them apart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday! **

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are sitting under the Sakura Tree but Mikan prefer to call it their comfy place. She and Natsume are just staring at the sky, letting time pass.

"Natsume, I feel sleepy," she said as she yawns.

Natsume smiled a little then she gently put Mikan's head to his shoulder.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when it's dinner time," Natsume said.

"You're being strangely nice to me Natsume," she muttered while her eyes are closed.

But Natsume didn't answer, she just felt him chuckling. She let out a sleepy sigh then drifted to sleep.

Mikan woke up an hour later. She realized she's not resting her head on Natsume's shoulder anymore, but to empty but grass spot.

"Natsume?" she called out. But she heard nothing.

She stood up. _"Strange"_ she thought. Natsume never leaves her. It's dark and she can't see clearly. She tiptoed a little,

"There's a light somewhere over there" she muttered.

Mikan followed the light until it leads her to a heart. No, it was a candle. Lots of them shaped into heart. She turned her gaze to a figure standing at the center. It's very familiar.

"Mikan" She heard a voice. It was Natsume's voice.

"Natsume?"

She was about to step into the heart when Natsume hold out her hand and guide her through the center.

"What's this all about, Natsume?" she asked, totally confused.

"It's your birthday, polka" he answered.

"It's January 1? No! Why is it silent? Whenever my birthday comes, people everywhere celebrate New Year so I always hear fireworks and stuff" She replied.

"Mikan, you're in Gakuen Alice ground. Of course it's quiet. But I think we're going to have a celebration later, when 12am comes. It's still December 31, but..."

"But what, Natsume? Mikan asked.

"Happy Birthday" Natsume answered, looking right through Mikan's eye.

"_That crimson sure did sparkle when he said that"_ Mikan thought.

"Omedetou, Natsume-kun" Mikan answered. Then something growls.

Natsume's shy smile turned into a smirk. Then he took Mikan's hand.

"Come on, Polka. There's a party waiting for you." Natsume announced.

"Really? Food is waiting for me?"

"A lot of them."

"Eh? Lots of food?"

"You're annoying, Polk-"

Mikan cut off what Natsume was about to say by pulling Natsume's hand.

"Natsume, run. I'm really starving."

Hand in hand, the two of them ran until they stopped to catch their breaths. Together, they opened the big door of the cafeteria.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan-Chan" her friends greeted her.

Mikan was amazed. Her big caramel colored eyes sparkled. She gazes around the room. They had a big banner saying "Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Mikan-Chan." Then she settled her gaze on the table.

"Food" she said dreamily.

"Happy Birthday, Mikan!" the twins greeted her.

Then Hotaru and Ruka (they are together now) greeted her. They danced and danced until midnight. Natsume pulled Mikan outside by hand.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" everyone counted.

Fireworks lit up the sky. They're shaped into animals, bears, etc. Mikan is so grateful she has friends like them. She turned to face Natsume, who is silently staring at Mikan's happy expression.

**Natsume's POV**

I'm glad she's happy. That's the only thing I wanted. She turned to face me, so I pretended to look at the sky.

"Na… Natsume" I hear her said.

I turned my gaze to her. I was shocked to see tears on her eyes. She's happy, right? Then why is she crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

She sniffs then, "its tears of joy." Then she chuckled.

Finally the fireworks are over. We headed to the cafeteria again to eat.

"Finally!" Mikan exclaimed.

Sumire came to us.

"Mikan, Happy Birthday!" she greeted Mikan. Then she added. "I was late because…" then she blushed.

"Oh… Oh…" Mikan said, tracing her hand.

"Hm?" Natsume asked.

"She and Koko" Then Mikan whistled.

Just then Koko joined them and because he can read thoughts. He knows what is happening.

"Yes, we are." He clearly pronounces "we are" then he took Sumire's hands which made her blushed even more.

"_Ugh! I can't stand this. YUCK!"_ Natsume thought.

"Okay… Okay. Bye Mikan. See you" Koko said.

Mikan led Natsume to the food corner. Then they ate. After that they strolled again in the forest, staring at the stars.

"Come on, Polka. I'll walk you to your room." Natsume finally said, breaking the silence.

They got into Mikan's dorm, and then Mikan showered and brushed her teeth, while Natsume read manga. The bathroom door creaked.

"Done" Mikan said happily.

"Ne… Natsume, I'm really happy today, it's so much fun" she said, sitting beside Natsume.

Natsume looked up. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mikan." Then he stood up and bent to kissed Mikan on the forehead. Then he whispered "Goodnight" Before heading to the door.

**Hey people. This is my first story so if you have some comments or ideas, feel free to comment or review. Thank you! Credits to kyles02 for editing this story.  
**


	2. Her Arrival And Her Rival

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Her arrival and her rival.**

Mikan and Natsume were sitting at the back. Mikan was staring at the sky, while Natsume's relaxing, with his foot on the table and his arms on his head, when Narumi came in.

"Good Morning, my lovely students" he greeted them happily.

"Today we will be having a new student. Please come in" he added.

A girl with a light copper hair came in. The boys gasped.

"Hi, I'm Shigeru Nanako, 16 years old. Alice – Mind Controlling" she said.

Natsume and Mikan turned their gaze to her.

"_She looks familiar."_ Natsume thought.

"_She's cut!."_ Mikan thought.

"Okay class, please be kind and welcome Shigeru. Please sit beside Koko." Narumi said before walking out of the room.

(A/n Koko is in front of Natsume and Mikan's chair. Ruka and Hotaru being together, sit beside each other.)

Shigeru walk down the aisle gracefully.

"She is beautiful." Mikan muttered.

"Natsume, she is really beautiful, right?" She asked Natsume.

"I can't say she is, because I'm only looking at you." Natsume replied, which made Mikan blush.

Shigeru reached the seat beside Koko. She stops when she noticed Natsume. Clearly she is crushing on Natsume.

"Hi." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hi, Shigeru-chan, I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Natsume." Mikan introduced.

"Hi, Mikan-chan. Nice to meet you." She turned to face Natsume.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, for Natsume to hear.

Natsume looked up and said, "Hey." Then he turned back to his manga.

The rest of the class introduced their self's.

"Welcome, Shigeru. I'm Anna and this is Nonoko."

"Hello, I'm Ruka and my girlfriend Hotaru."

"Hi, I'm Yuu and this is Koko and Sumire."

"Thank you for welcoming me guys."

Then the class went on. Shigeru keeps on looking at Natsume.

After class, Mikan and Natsume walked to their Sakura Tree. Natsume is holding Mikan's hand when Mikan stumbled and fell. But luckily, Natsume catches her by the waist.

"Oi, Polka. You okay?" He asked Mikan.

Mikan scratched her head and replied, "I think I was drifting while I was walking."

"Why? Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"I slept late. But don't worry, I'm okay."

"You better be." Natsume said.

Natsume noticed that it's getting dark.

"Come on, dinner time."

"Yay! Food!" she cheered.

Natsume always loved Mikan's eyes when her smile reached it.

They walked in the cafeteria and sat with their friends. Mikan sat beside Hotaru and Natsume sat beside Ruka.

"Baka, eat, swallow then eat. You're only doing eat." Hotaru said.

But Mikan can't reply because her mouth is full so she just nodded.

Ruka chuckled and patted Mikan's head. "You're always funny to watch, Mikan" he said. He turned to Natsume and noticed his eyes full of jealousy.

"Hey, I got no intentions." He said. "Geez, lighten up!" he continued.

Apparently, Mikan didn't notice this because she was too busy eating.

Natsume saw Shigeru coming.

"_Why can't I remember who she is?"_ He thought.

"Hi! Can I eat with you guys?" Shigeru asked.

"Of course," Mikan said.

Shigeru ate with them.

"Hey, Shigeru. Tell us more about you." Sumire said.

"Well, I'm an only child. My Father is the President of Nanako Group of Companies. I remember my dad's face when he discovered that I 'm an Alice. My Mom is an Alice also. My previous school is not much of a school. More like training school." Shigeru said, shrugging.

"Wow. That is so cool." Anna said.

"Hey, Mikan was sent to a training school too. But, we don't know what kind of Training School." Nonoko added.

"Ne… Mikan, what kind of Training School did you attended?" Yuu asked Mikan.

Mikan was about to answer when she felt her phone vibrated.

"Oops. Excuse me, guys." She said and stood up to walk to the corner.

"Hello?" she answered.

**(Mikan's Mother is not dead in this story. But her Father is.)**

"Mikan?"Mikan recognized that voice.

"Okaa-san? "

"Mikan, Oh I missed you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Why did you call? Is there any problem?"

"Well, I was doing some kind of Mission against AAO. When I overheard that they we're going to send someone there to spy or what. So please Mikan. Be safe."

"It's okay, Mom. I can take care of myself. You should take care too."

"Okay, I will. Bye Mikan. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Mikan was about to head back to the table when she lost her balance and fell.

"Ouch!" she moaned.

Her friends saw what happened. Natsume rushed over to her and helped her up.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Natsume asked worriedly and with a little annoyance.

Mikan has those glassy looks on her face.

"Mikan? Can you hear me?" Natsume asked again, more worried now.

Mikan shook her head and smiled to Natsume.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Geez, I am really clumsy." She added.

They walked to their table and said, "I'm sorry guys. I think I want to go to my room now. See you all tomorrow."

"We'll come with you." Ruka said.

The two boys walked their girls to their dorms. Since Hotaru's dorm is besides Mikan's.

"Are you feeling fine, Baka?" Hotaru asked her best friend.

"Uh? Yeah. I'm fine." Mikan replied.

Seeing that Mikan is a little not herself, Natsume squeezed her hand a little to get her attention while Ruka bid goodbye to her girlfriend then walked back to his dorm.

"Natsume, Mikan, see you two tomorrow." He said.

After answering Ruka, Natsume turned to face Mikan. He studied Mikan's face before speaking.

"Are you really okay? I can take you to the infirmary right now."

Mikan caressed Natsume's cheek and said, "Really, Natsume. I'm okay. Go to your room and get some sleep. I don't want to see your sad eyes tomorrow, okay?"

Natsume chuckles then kissed Mikan on forehead first. Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Good Night." He said.

"Good Night."

**Yay! Who is the spy? Would she hurt Mikan or anyone? What is really going on with Mikan? Find it all out by reading the following chapters. Please review. **


	3. Symptoms And Her Sickness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Melyss, Suikahime and – Thank you for reviewing!**

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs, kyles02 and diamondpetals18 – Thanks for reviewing. I'll give a clue, the spy is a boy. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 3: Symptoms of her sickness.**

"Yehey! It's Saturday." Anna cheered.

"Anna-Chan, you're a little jumpy today!" Nonoko noticed.

"Well, uh" She blushed a little.

Nonoko-Chan was going to ask Anna-Chan why she is blushing when Mikan joined the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go?" Mikan asked, cheerfully.

She was holding Natsume's hand wherever she goes.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!" she shouted.

"Wait up, guys!" Ruka shouted back, and then Hotaru whip his head by Baka-gun.

"Mikan, don't shout near my ears!" Natsume said to Mikan.

At last the bus they're waiting for arrived. They all filled up the front sits of the bus.

**While on the bus:**

Natsume noticed Mikan's sudden silence.

He tightened his grip on Mikan's hand to get her attention. When Mikan didn't turn to face him, he put his hand on Mikan's chin and slowly turns her to face him.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong. Why?" she answered.

"Nothing. It's just that you're not paying attention to me." Natsume said, pouting.

"Oh! Are you saying something? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Mikan said.

Natsume was a little offended by that, but he didn't show it. He was too concerned about Mikan. "It's okay. So, where do you want to go?" Natsume asked.

"I didn't eat breakfast, so can we go to a restaurant first?"

"Wherever you want, Mikan" Natsume said.

Hotaru chimes in to their conversation.

"So that's why Mikan is getting spoiled day by day. You're okay with all that she wants." Hotaru said.

"And you, Mikan, why didn't you eat breakfast?"

The two we're speechless.

"Uh, um. Hotaru…" Mikan started to say. But the bus stopped, signaling they have arrived to their destination.

Natsume pulled Mikan's hand, and they headed first to the restaurant.

"See you later, Mikan-Chan. Natsume-Kun." Everybody said.

"Welcome, Ma'am and Sir."

The sat near the back. "Your server will come soon, Ma'am and Sir."

Mikan noticed the way the girl look at Natsume and she smiled.

"_People always look at Natsume as if he's a god."_ She thought.

She knew Natsume. He doesn't want to feel special. He just wants to be treated like a normal person.

"Your order, Sir?" the server asked.

"Mikan, you order." Natsume said.

"2 strawberry cakes and strawberry shake." Mikan said.

They didn't wait long before the meal came.

It struck Mikan while she was eating. Her hand flew to her head.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

Mikan just replied with a groan, of pain.

She tightly put her hands on her head. The pain, it's not like any head ache. It's excruciating. She can hear someone screaming.

"Mikan!"

But she just keeps her eyes close and prays that it will go away. But, it's impossible; her head felt like it's going to blow.

She screamed. And then the pain eased. Somebody's hand wrapped around her. Then she knew she was dead. She tried to open her eyes, but she only sees nothing: all black.

Am I dead?

**Natsume's POV**

What's happened to her?

He can still remember Mikan screaming. Then he called Hotaru and they came. Ruka helped Natsume carry Mikan to the nearest Hospital. He paced back and forth.

"Argh!" He shouted before punching the wall.

"Natsume, calm down." Ruka said.

**Hotaru's POV**

"What's wrong, Mikan?" she asked.

She slipped into the room while Ruka is trying to calm Natsume. She needed to know what's wrong with her best friend.

"I don't know, Hotaru" Mikan answered, her voice was so little, scared.

Then the doctor came, "Hello, Good Afternoon. I'm Doctor Kuran."

"How do you feel, Mikan?"

"The pain in my head; it's gone now. But my vision it's a little blurry. What is wrong with me, Doctor?"

The Doctor exhaled.

"You have Brain Cancer, Miss Sakura. And what just happened is one of the signs of having a Brain Cancer." He said.

Mikan just kept staring at the Doctor.

"Mikan," Hotaru said looking at her with so much concern and sadness in her eyes.

"But I advise you, that you should take CT scan first. Then we'll know if it's really a Brain Cancer." With that, The Doctor walked out of the room.

**Mikan's POV**

Why? Why me? That question keeps on running across her mind.

Mikan closed her eyes, tears flow down on her cheek.

Hotaru came to her bed and hugged her.

"Be strong, Mikan."

"Its okay, Hotaru. But, promise me, you will not say it to Natsume. I want to say it to him."

"Of course" Hotaru said.

"Would you be fine, Mikan? I will go get some food."

"Yeah, sure." Mikan replied.

**Hotaru's POV**

Hotaru ran to the nearest tree and sat down. She plugged her IPod head phone and listen to a random song while she's recalling what just happened.

"_**Can this be real? **_

_**I won't believe it true.**_

…_**.**_

_**So now I look at you and say…**_

_**You bring light to the darkness…**_

_**You bring sunshine when it rains…**_

_**You are perfect in every single way…**_

_**Why can't you stay?**_

_**It's the last goodbye…"**_

She remembered the time when she needs someone, and Mikan would show with her bright smile. Her cheerful attitude. Her happy aura.

Why, her best friend?

She can't lose her. She needs her. Everyone needs her.

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan"

She turned. The person she was dreading to see. Natsume.

"What's wrong? Why did you faint back there?" He asked.

Mikan smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.

"The Doctor said it's just a mild head ache, because I lack sleep. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Natsume pressed her hand to Mikan's cheek.

"Yes, I can go home now. It's getting late. Hotaru said she'll be back with some food."

Natsume looked relieved.

"Hotaru texted me. She's back at Gakuen. We'll meet her there. She probably has the food prepared."

"Wohoo. Yes! Come on, Natsume."

After checking out, they headed to Gakuen Alice.

Mikan noticed that Hotaru not looking at her.

"I have you food prepared at your dorm, Mikan." She said.

"Arigatou, Hotaru."

**Mikan's Dorm**

Mikan's done eating and she's freshly showered.

"Natsume, go sleep now." She said.

"Mikan" Natsume took her hand.

"Take Care of yourself. I don't want something like that to happen anymore, Okay?"

"Yes, I promise." Mikan said and kissed Natsume's cheek.

Natsume then kissed her forehead, then her lips.

**Phew! Thank you to all reviewers again. I'm kind of nervous; did you all like what happened to this chapter? Haha. Of course you didn't! But please keep up with me. I promise next chapter would be very happy. Thank you again. Stay tuned **


	4. Happiness Then Sadness, Always Together!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 4: Happiness then Sadness, always together!**

**Mikan's POV**

The sun came down and Natsume said Good Night to Mikan. She walked in to her room and lay on her bed. She still can't believe what happened today. As she recalled what happened, she felt a bursting pain in heart. Then, tears flowed down her cheek.

"_No! I'm not ready to die yet. I still have many plans: Plans with Natsume, my mother and my friends, Plans for the future. I still want to graduate and my mom would be proud of me." _

Then she wiped her tears. _"No. I have to live my life to the fullest. Starting tomorrow."_

With that she drifted to sleep.

**Morning.**

"Mikan" a soft voice waking up Mikan.

"Ugh! 5 minutes, then I'll wake up." She replied.

"Okay then. why don't I propose something, you wake up now, and we'll go somewhere special. We're not going to attend class…" the voice sang.

"_Hmm? Will not attend class?" _she thought. Then she sits up straight.

"Yay! Coming!" She turned and saw Natsume.

"Natsume, you promised? We'll go somewhere?" she asked, like a baby, now crawling to Natsume.

"Yes, I promise." Natsume said then patted Mikan's head.

"Okay then. I will shower now." Mikan said with a salute.

**15 minutes later…**

They walk through the Northern Woods for about 25 minutes, Mikan is sweating.

"Ugh! I thought it will be special. I'm really tired." Mikan grumbled.

Then suddenly arms wrapped around her, carrying her.

"Why do you have to be so whiny? " Natsume asked.

"I'm not whining. We've been walking for 20 minutes and my knees are giving up" Mikan answered.

"Okay, okay. Close your eyes. We're near." Natsume commanded.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Mikan asked.

"Really, Mikan. Close your eyes." Natsume said again.

"Really, Natsume, WHY?" Mikan answered, copying Natsume's tone.

"Eyes closed or I'll drop you." Natsume said, with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Okay, Okay. Closing my eyes." Mikan said.

**After a minute or two…**

Natsume place Mikan on the ground.

"Open your eyes." Natsume said.

Mikan opened her eyes, and look around the surroundings. Simple, IT'S WOW!

"Waterfalls!" she exclaimed.

"Natsume, it's so beautiful. Green surroundings, waterfalls, and there's a meadow over there." Mikan said.

She can feel the nature so close to her, the air is not polluted. Then someone splashes water on her face. She turned, "NATSUME!" she ran.

They ran and ran, chasing each other, splashing water on each other's face. Mikan turned her head above and Natsume's arms wrapped around her waist, carrying her. She's still looking above, when Natsume twirl her around. The sky twirls too. Then she laughed. Natsume laughed too.

They we're very tired when they put their feet's on the dry land.

"You're wearing apple panties under that white dress, huh?" Mikan heard Natsume said.

"WHAT THE… Natsume! You're really a pervert!" She shouted.

Then Natsume ran shouting… "Apple… Apple…"

She ran to chase Natsume until they came to the meadow. Mikan was struck by the beautiful flowers. There are tulips, roses and many more, with different colors!

"Mi…kan" Natsume sang her name. She really loves Natsume's voice.

She turned around and saw Natsume, holding a yellow tulip. He handed it to Mikan.

"Its beautifu-"She tried to say when Natsume's arms pulled her by the waist and kissed her.

It was not a long kissed but it was full of feelings.

"Thank you, Natsume." Mikan said.

**1 hour later…**

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan dried up. Then she heard a knock on her door

"Coming!" she shouted.

She opened the door, and was attacked by a hug.

"Mikan!" a female voice said.

"Okaa- san?"

"Oh, Mikan! I heard what happened."

Mikan let her mom hugged her again. Then she can't take it anymore. She let her tears fall on to her mother's shirt.

"Mom…"

"Don't worry, Mikan. We'll check carefully again. To see if it is really a Cancer."

"Okay, Mom! Thanks." She said through her mother's shirt.

They headed to Imai's brother. Once there in the clinic….

"What's wrong?" Subaru said.

"Subaru-kun, can you check Mikan? They said she has a Brain Cancer. But it was a human doctor, ordinary. It was only an assumption. Nobody knows the truth." Mikan's mother said.

"Okay, I think I can scan her whole body if something's wrong." He replied.

"Mikan, close your eyes and relax." Subaru instructed.

Mikan felt a piercing pain when Subaru laid his hand on her head. She can feel faint electricity running through her nerves. Then the pain was gone.

"You can open your eyes now." Subaru said.

Mikan opened her eyes and look at her Mother who was watching her with full of concerned eyes.

Subaru turned to her Mother.

"It's not a Brain Cancer." He finally said.

Mikan exhaled. "Really?" she said, excited to tell Natsume.

Then the door opened, revealing Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"What's wrong?" Natsume said rushing to her.

"Nothing is wrong, Natsume" she said, then to Hotaru, "Hotaru, It's not a Brain Cancer after all." She said the she hugged Hotaru.

"Brain Cancer?" Natsume and Ruka said in unison.

The two girls turned to them. "Oh! Geez, they didn't know, right?" Mikan whispered, which Natsume and Ruka heard.

"What? I… I can't understand. You have a Brain Cancer, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"No… No… Natsume… You misunderstand… It was not a Brain Cancer."

Natsume banged his fist on the table, and then turned to Mikan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stepped a little closer to Mikan.

Mikan could feel the warmth of Natsume's body and his breathing. She looked up to Natsume and look in to his eyes.

"I thought… The Doctor from the Hospital said, I have a Brain Cancer… and that dizziness, head ache and my losing control of my balance was a symptom of a Brain Cancer. But, Subaru-san checked if it is true and he said it was not a Brain Cancer."

Natsume took a deep breath. Then Mikan's mom spoke.

"So, Mikan, you didn't told Natsume what happened. He didn't know?"

Before Mikan answered, Narumi came in.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRECIOUS MIKAN?" He shouted.

"Calm down, Narumi. Nothing happened. She's okay now." Yuka- san said, tapping Narumi's shoulder.

"And don't call Mikan, your precious one." Natsume added.

Hotaru spoke, "I have to go. Uh… We have to go." She said then turned to Ruka.

"Bye… See you later… Natsume, Mikan." Then they walk out of the room.

"What's wrong with them?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Don't know." Natsume replied.

"You should know that it's not a Brain Cancer. But it's worse." Subaru said.

"_Worse?" _Mikan, Natsume, Yuka-san, and Narumi-sensei thought.

**Sorry for the late update. I kind of rush this chapter, so if something's wrong I'm sorry. Please review. ****J**


	5. We'll Get Through This

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5: We'll get through this.**

"_Worse"…._

They we're too stunned to speak. It was Natsume, who broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked Subaru.

Subaru took a deep breath.

"The poison in her is different. I can feel it's dangerous. It's not very common, but I've done research about it. It really is similar to Brain Cancer, it will make a person, lose her balance sometimes, she will feel dizzy or her head ache, slight blurry visions. But the difference is, this poison, if it becomes worse, it will make a person hallucinate about something, hear something in her head. Until, the person would forget something or someone, do something she/he didn't mean."

Immediately, Natsume's hands flew up to Mikan's shoulder.

"Is there any antidote? I mean, do you know how to make an antidote for the poison, Subaru?"

"I've tried, but it led me to nothing. But, I will ask my friends. Maybe some of them might help." He finally said.

"Me too. I could… I could ask my friends and research about it."

"By the way, do you, Mikan, know how did she get this poison inside her? Did she drink it accidentally or what?" Subaru asked Mikan.

But Mikan can't answer. She was too shocked, to begin with. Thoughts ran across her mind. She can't register what she feels.

Yuka, Narumi, Subaru and Natsume waited for her to answer, but she didn't. Natsume tried to squeeze her shoulders, but she wouldn't even move.

"She's in shock. We should leave her and let her think, give her some space." Subaru said.

Yuka glance to Natsume and nodded. Natsume nodded too.

"I'll leave her to you." Yuka said.

When they left, Natsume move in front of Mikan, he faced Mikan. He just stared at her. Then Mikan tears flow to her cheeks, Natsume arms wrapped into Mikan's body right away.

Mikan leaned to Natsume's shoulder and bury her face into his neck.

"Mikan" He stroked Mikan's hair. He swears he never done it to any other girls.

"I… I'm sorry Natsume." She sobbed.

"Sorry, I should have told you the truth." She continued.

"Mikan, it's done. It's okay. I know you had reasons."

Mikan grip Natsume's sleeve, "Why? Natsume? "

"I swear I never did anything wrong. Why would something like this happen to me?" she said.

"Mikan, we'll get through this. Together, I won't leave you. I'll take care of you."

Mikan stayed still, and then looked into Natsume's eyes.

"Didn't you hear what Subaru just said? I would forget something, someone. In future, I will forget about you. I would never know who you are, and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to forget about you. But things would happen to me, and I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You will never be a burden to me, Mikan. I would risk anything just to find a cure for you."

Mikan laughed. "Don't you understand? I will hurt you in the end Natsume."

Natsume stared at her. "You can't love me anymore, Natsume. Find someone. Find someone who will be with you, from now on. I will soon, be leaving. I don't want to see you suffering."

"Mikan, what are you saying? You will not be leaving, and I don't have to find someone else. What… What happened to you promises? That we will stay forever? We'll take care of each other." Natsume stand up and knocked the things on the table.

"Mikan!" he shouted.

He hit the wall. Kick the chair. But, Mikan still stayed silent.

He shook Mikan by the shoulders.

Mikan stood up and said,

"I think… I'm not capable of doing those promises anymore."

She walked to the door but Natsume blocked her way.

"Natsume, let me-"she was about to say.

But Natsume embrace her. He could feel Natsume shaking.

"No, Mikan. I won't let you walk away from me. I can't bear to see you walk away, to stay away from me." He looked up and straddled Mikan's face.

"Don't leave me. I can't stand to be alone again." He finally said.

The words struck Mikan. She remembered promising to Natsume that she will be always be there for him. That he won't be alone anymore. She touched Natsume's cheek and smiled.

"Of course, Natsume. You won't be alone anymore." Mikan said.

Natsume smiled a little, and then hugged Mikan again.

**Somewhere in the forest.**

"Are you sure, it's effecting now?" A boy asked.

"Yes, Haruhi." A girl answered, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My poison actually works." He exclaimed.

"They would be very pleased." The girl said.

"We'll just have to wait."

"I could enjoy myself now." the boy said.

**Bench:**

Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan and the others are talking about Natsume and Mikan.

"They didn't attend classes." Koko said.

"Do you think they had a fight?" Anna-Chan asked, worriedly.

Then a boy came, "Yo. Anna-Chan." Anna looks up and realized who he is. She blushed.

"Reiko-kun." She said.

"Do you have a second? I need to talk to you."

"I… Okay." Anna-Chan

She left her friends wondering who the boy is.

"What do you need, Reiko-kun?" she asked.

"Well, I… want to ask you if you don't have anything to do today. Can you go with me?" he asked.

Anna-Chan was stunned. "Where to?

"I was thinking Central Town, we could eat there, or would you be so kind and cook for me?" Reiko said, with a hint of flirt on his voice.

"I… I think I could cook you something."

**Natsume and Mikan: walking**

"Ne… Natsume" Mikan said

"Hm?"

"Can you sleep at my dorm tonight?"

"Why?"

"I… I don't want to be alone." Mikan replied.

"It's okay with me."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume smirking.

"You…fool… I was not talking about what you're thinking." Mikan shouted, hitting Natsume by the arms.

"What? I'm not thinking anything about what you are saying."

"Well, Hi, Natsume and Mikan. I'm glad you two are okay now."

The two look up and saw Shigeru.

"Hello Shigeru." Mikan greeted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The two of you didn't attend classes today. I heard that maybe you two had a fight. But, isn't it true?" Shigeru said

"No, we just, you know. Um…" Mikan don't know what to say.

"We just don't want to attend class." Natsume said.

"Oh, I see. Well, see you later guys."

There's something about the way she looked into Natsume's eyes. Mikan can't move, she noticed it to.

"Come on, Mikan." Natsume took Mikan's hands.

They ate at the cafeteria, her friends we're relieved t hear they didn't fight and they noticed that Natsume was very caring to Mikan.

"Mikan, give me your plate." He said.

Everyone turned to him.

"EHHH? Why? Don't tell me you want to eat mine? Natsume, you have your own." Mikan said.

"I know. I will just cut your meat. Give me."

Mikan gave her plate and Natsume cut the meat.

Everyone whispered.

"He's being unusual caring to Mikan, right?"

Then,

"What do you want to drink, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

But Shigeru chimes in.

"Mikan, I got this apple juice for you, do you want to taste it?"

Mikan looked back and forth Natsume and Shigeru.

"You're so sweet, Shigeru."

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume walked me to my room. I opened the door and waited for him to come in but he didn't. He kissed me on the forehead.

I tensed. I grabbed his sleeve. "Natsume, I thought you're sleeping here?"

"Relax, Mikan. I will just visit my room and come back here. I won't be long. I promise."

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Then she watched as Natsume walked away.

She turned around and saw Blood and Scorpions.

She froze, she don't know what to do. The thing is she hates scorpions and blood. It's her biggest fear. She took a step, but the scorpions stopped and they we're heading towards her.

She screamed and she turned to the door.

**Natsume's POV**

He was heading back to Mikan's dorm. He opened the door when he was knocked by something. He didn't see who it was because it happened so fast. Then he felt arms hugging him. He could feel Mikan's breathing and the loud banging of her heart.

"Mikan, what's wrong? What happened?"

He tried to untangled Mikan's arm around him, but he can't. Mikan's arms we're firmly hugging him.

"W… what do you see, Natsume?"

"See? Where?"

"On the floor?" Mikan said.

"There's nothing on the floor, Mikan."

She turned around and her face was shocked.

"I… I saw… scorpions and blood here… on the floor." She turned to Natsume.

Natsume couldn't bear the emotions painted on Mikan's face. _"Hallucinations"_ someone whispered to him. He took a deep breath and picked Mikan up. Carrying her bridal style.

"There, there, Mikan. You should sleep now. You're just tired."

He lays Mikan gently on the bed and strokes her hair.

"I don't think I can sleep."

"I'll hum your favorite song."

Natsume hummed her favorite song until her eyes felt heavy, then she sighed dreamily and drifted to sleep.

**Yo' what do you think? Thank you to all reviewers. Please, tell me what you think.**


	6. Just Another Sad Day

**Chapter 6: Just another sad day.**

Mikan woke up with a note lying beside her. She opened it and read,

Mikan,

I'll just meet you at the Sakura Tree. I won't be attending our classes this morning.

-Natsume.

She sighed, and then she got up and took a shower. After that, she walked to the cafeteria and ate with her friends. They happily accept that Mikan will be with them before heading to class.

"Mikan-Chan, we're glad you will be spending some time with us" Anna-Chan said.

"Yeah, Mikan, you're always with Natsume-kun" Sumire added.

Mikan just laughed. She's thinking about Natsume. _Where did he go? Is he doing missions again?_

After they ate, the group we're off to their classroom. Shigeru asked Mikan,

"Ne, Mikan, where is Natsume?"

"I… I don't know" Mikan said.

Everybody turned their heads to her.

She can hear the whispers.

"She doesn't know?"

"Natsume won't leave her without saying anything, right?"

Mikan sighed again and opened her notebook to doodle with her notes.

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume turned to walk to the Howalon's Store. He didn't even care that he didn't attend classes in two days. His mind always tells him that he will do anything for Mikan.

"No! She's not going anywhere!" he muttered under his breath.

After buying two boxes of howalon's, he planned to go buy some refreshment drinks when he heard.

"Free Samples! Free Samples. Apple Juice!"

He turned and saw a girl offering drinks. He was about to go to the girl when the memory flash on his mind.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Free Samples. Ma'am and Sir." A girl shouted._

_Mikan tugged Natsume's sleeve._

"_What, polka?"_

"_I want those free sample drinks, Natsume"_

"_Jeez, such a spoiled brat"_

_He walked to the girl._

"_Sir, do you want to taste our new strawberry juice?"_

"_Yeah"_

_He looked to the girls face. _

_It was Shigeru's._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Why was Shigeru selling free sample drinks, when she said their family we're rich?"_ Natsume thought.

He walked to the bus station and waited for the bus.

**Mikan's POV**

"Natsume, where are you?" Mikan said, while waiting under the tree.

She picked some flowers and she examining it, while waiting for Natsume.

"Mikan!" someone shouted then hugged her.

She turned,

"Eh? Natsume, where did you go?"

"Oh! I… I bought these for you." Natsume handed her a box of howalon.

"Wow! Arigatou, Natsume!" Mikan said.

They ate the howalon's.

"Yummy." Mikan said happily.

Natsume, in state of weirdness, took the other box of howalon and held it in front of Mikan's face.

"Oh, are you going to let me eat your howalon… well, its okay." Mikan

Natsume's hand move to the right and Mikan's head move to the right, Natsume's hand move to the left, so did Mikan's. Natsume move the box of howalon near his face and Mikan neared her face to his. They're lips we're almost touching but Mikan's eyes we're on the howalon. Natsume took the chance and sealed his lips on Mikan's.

Mikan's eyes grew wide, but then she responded to Natsume's kiss. She felt something wet on her cheeks. She pulled her lips free and stared at Natsume's cheek then up to his eyes we're tears. Mikan's hand flew up to Natsume's cheek.

"Natsume?"

Immediately, Natsume wiped his tears. He pulled Mikan into an embrace.

"Mikan, I'm scared…"

Mikan was shock, Natsume's not like this. He wouldn't let others know his feelings. She patted Natsume's hair.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you, Mikan. You are my life… the thought of living without you…I… I can't" He buried his face into Mikan's neck.

**Behind the bushes:**

"What? What losing?" Sumire asked the others.

"Hotaru, do you know something? I thought they are okay now." Ruka asked.

"I don't really know. But, we'll know soon." Hotaru replied.

**Behind other bushes:**

"Wow, I prefer to watch them than any other romantic movies." Shigeru said.

Reiko chuckled. Shigeru turned to see Reiko texting.

"Who are you texting?"

"Huh? I… It's Anna-Chan."

"You really like her, Rei-kun?"

He didn't answer.

"What kind of juice will you give her later, Shigeru?"

"I think… maybe strawberry?"

"Okay, here's the poison. One drop okay? We can't risk losing her. Reo will use her."

"She's that really dangerous? I can't wrap my mind thinking she's useful" Shigeru said.

Natsume got up and walk back and forth while Mikan ate the howalon.

"What kind of juice will you give her later, Shigeru?" Natsume heard.

"I think… maybe strawberry?" "Okay, here's the poison. One drop okay? We can't risk losing her. Reo will use her."

"_Reo?" _Natsume tensed.

"Ne… Natsume, come on. We have to get back to class."

He hurriedly move to Mikan's side and took her hand.

They listened to the teachers discussing. But in Natsume's head, there is so many questions.

"_Shigeru is giving Mikan a dangerous poison. She's the one to blame"_

"_She's working for Reo"_

"_AAO is planning to get Mikan again."_

He tried to keep his emotions unreadable. But his classmates can feel the temperature rising. Mikan felt it too. She turned to Natsume.

"Natsume"

"…"

The manga near Natsume was on fire now. But still Natsume's eyes look glassy.

Their classmates we're now panicking.

"RUKA!" Mikan shouted.

"His eyes… close his eyes Mikan!" Ruka shouted back.

Mikan tried to get a hold of Natsume's eyes but his skin is too hot.

"Nullify it! Or else the whole classroom will burned" Hotaru shouted.

Her classmates we're shouting. They are struggling to get past the door.

Mikan closed her eyes, "Nullify… Nullification… Shoot."

She held her hands and slowly put it to Natsume's eyes, which is still glassy. She touched Natsume's forehead, she waited… and she felt nothing. Then she put her hand on Natsume's eyes and closed it.

"Tick… tock… tick… tock…"

The temperature slowly dropped. She let out a sigh of relief.

Ruka came and carried Natsume's body. "I'll carry him to his dorm."

"Thank you."

"You go rest too, Mikan. I'll explain everything to the teachers." Hotaru said.

Mikan walked out of the room, and turned to get something to eat at the cafeteria. She took an apple, and headed back to her room.

She flopped down to her bed. She was going to eat the apple when she saw that there is no apple in her hand.

"Eh? Where is it?"

"Geez, I forgot. It's in the kitchen." She walked to the kitchen and saw the apple.

She walked back to her room. It's only 5:00 but she got nothing to do. She wants to see Natsume but, "He hse to rest, Mikan" she said to herself.

She closed her eyes, and finally later she drifted to sleep.

**Sorry for the very late update. It's a very boring chapter. I hope you all review and give some ideas. Wait for the next chapter : )**


	7. Confused Mind

**Chapter 7: I shouldn't have done that.**

**I don't own anything.**

**This is dedicated to my friend: **KYLES02

Mikan is staring at the sky in her bedroom window when Natsume came in.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" he asked.

Mikan shakes her head.

"I 'm trying to remember something but I can't. Maybe Imai-san's right. I will, soon forget things. I wonder why this kind of thing happened to me. I'm really trying hard to be a good citizen and a good friend to all my friends, and…" her voice trailed off.

Natsume walk to her and hug her. Mikan hugged Natsume back.

"…and… I don't want to forget all about you."

Mikan felt Natsume's body tensed.

Mikan chuckled.

"Nah… I'm sure I won't forget you. Especially your crimson eyes."

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? It's Saturday." Natsume replied.

"I was planning on giving you my notebook and lock you up in your room." Mikan said.

"Oh, Come on!" Natsume protested.

"Actually, I have some plans with Hotaru."

"Oh, okay. Then I'm stuck…" Natsume's eyes gone all sad, but then it lightened up.

"With Ruka" he finished.

"Okay. You have to go now. I have to dress up." Mikan shoved Natsume on the shoulder to the door.

Natsume turned to face her.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Natsume asked, his eyes show he's making fun of her.

"No, now go!" Mikan said

"Come on, just one?"

"Okay." Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"Bye…" Mikan said.

"Okay, okay. See you later?" Natsume said.

"Yeah later."

**Mikan in Hotaru's room**

"Hotaru" Mikan whispered when she entered the room.

"Come on in, Mikan."

Mikan hugged Hotaru, which is for Hotaru is unusual.

"What's up?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan held out her hands, there's a tiny box. She sat on the couch and played with it.

"Natsume gave this to me last year. It's a necklace with a pink sakura petal"

"And…?" Hotaru asked

"I'm thinking of giving it back."

"What?" Hotaru said, shocked.

"Hotaru, we're not sure about me getting better. Besides, I decided to…"

"To…?"

"Nah… never mind."

Mikan stood up.

"I'll be back later. We'll go eat together, Hotaru. Bye Bye!"

Mikan walk hurriedly and was about to head to Narumi's Office when she heard voices:

"_It's a bit strange, though. Natsume didn't attend classes in 3 days."_

"_Yes, and Mikan seems strange."_

"_Did you hear about Mikan's health?"_

"_What?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_They said she's in critical condition."_

"_Huh? Then why is she attending classes? You're joking."_

"_Wait. Maybe that's why Natsume's not attending class. He's taking care of Mikan at night, and he's sleeping in the morning."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Maybe., Geez, that Mikan sure knows how to make Natsume miserable."_

"_What did she think of Natsume? A doctor? Keeping him awake at night?"_

Mikan turned back; she doesn't want to hear those people anymore. She wandered to the forest.

"_Am I really giving Natsume so much trouble?" _Mikan thought.

She felt her phone buzz.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Mikan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Natsume's been taking good care of you, huh?"

"I…uh… yes."

"So, is there anything wrong? Are you feeling something weird?"

"Mom… I'm okay. Nothing seems unusual. Though, I want to ask something."

"Yes? What is it, Mikan?"

"I…"

"Go ahead, Mikan. I'm listening."

"In any case, Can I take a vacation? Somewhere? Far from Gakuen?"

"Why? Did something happen there?

"Nothing, Mom."

"Well, why are you asking such thing?"

"I… never mind."

"Okay. I'll request Persona to not give you some missions. I want you to rest. Okay, Mikan? Take Care."

"Bye, Mom."

She took one look of her phone. There's a message. She opened it.

**To: Mikan**

**From: Hotaru**

**Where are you? I thought we're going to eat together?**

"Oh, Shoot. I totally forgot." Mikan sharply said.

She ran to Hotaru's room and knocked.

Hotaru opened the door.

"Where we're you, Mikan?"

"I was walking around the forest and my Mom suddenly called. I'm sorry. I totally forgot about our lunch."

"It's okay. I'm ready now though. Where do you want to eat?"

"Ugh! I miss going to Tonkatsu-ya!"

"Yeah, we used to go their when we were outside Gakuen."

"But, can we really go there?"

"Yeah, I asked Narumi's permission to go outside."

Their driver (courtesy of Narumi) drove them to their destination. They ordered their meals and ate; Mikan gave Hotaru a rundown of what happened to her life. Hotaru did too.

"I can't believe Ruka did that!" Mikan said, and then she laughed.

"Me too"

"He really is a different person when he's with you."

"I think so, too."

"Hey, who are you texting?" Mikan said.

"Ruka. I told him to pick us up."

"Oh, okay."

They finished eating when they saw Ruka's car outside the restaurant.

They instantly paid the meals and headed outside.

Natsume was laughing when they got outside.

"You shouldn't have told them, Ruka. Those girls are dying for you."

Ruka was laughing too much he can't get out a single word.

"What girls?" Hotaru said, breaking the laughing scene.

"Oh." Ruka scratches his head and shot Natsume a glare.

Natsume just turned to Mikan and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Hey"

Mikan just smiled.

They turned to the other couple, Ruka is explaining about the girls while Hotaru's preparing his Baka-gun.

Natsume took Mikan's hand and said, "We better go before we get ourselves involved"

"You _are_ involved." Mikan pointed out.

"Nah… Yeah… A little bit, come on"

They took the other car and drove back to Gakuen Alice.

Natsume was intrigued by Mikan's behavior.

"You're back" He said.

Mikan immediately stops talking and asked why?

"You're talking; you're using your high piercing voice."

"NATSUME!" Mikan shrieked.

"Jerk!" she shouted again.

Natsume just laughed out loud. Mikan looked at him.

"_Would he laugh like that even though I'm gone?" _Mikan thought.

She felt a pang of pain in her heart. She promised not to leave Natsume. She promised Natsume wouldn't be alone anymore. But still, she can't be so saddle to Natsume.

**REIKO's POV**

"Just one last drink, Shigeru, and we'll wait 24 hours before the effects of the poison will beat her down." Reiko said to Shigeru.

**Yay! Gomenasai minna! I updated very late. If you read 39 clues fanfic, maybe you could read this fanfic of a friend of mine. "COMPLICATIONS" Thanks, and please your reviews will do much help. LOVE LOVE!**


	8. Natsume's meeting with Shigeru

**Title: Natsume's meeting with Shigeru.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**This happened after Natsume realized Shigeru was giving Mikan the poison to drink.**

She's the one. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. She always gives Mikan a drink as a treat. Now, she's going to be dead. I hurriedly ran to the bus station, but someone drop before me. I look at the person.

"Shigeru." I said with distaste.

"Natsume… Natsume… I wondered when you will ever figure things out. I was following you for days and Bang! You remembered, though it is a bit late now. We are winning. Just one last drop and she'll be ours. But, I want to see you and Mikan suffer."

I conjured up a flame in my hand and threw it right at her face but she sidestepped.

"Natsume, we don't need to fight. I'm here to fix something on your brain."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"Do you remember my Alice?"

"Mind Controlling"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow.

Realization hit through me.

"You're not going to erase my memory." I said through my teeth.

"No… I don't have that kind of Alice. Unfortunately, it's Mikan's. I just have to say some command on some part of your brain."

"NO!" I shouted, I started to move my feet but I can't. I looked down, it was frozen. Then someone was beside me again.

"Good job, Rei." Shigeru said.

Shigeru stepped closer to me and tried to get a hold of my hair, I waited. YES!

I stepped forward to Shigeru.

"How?" she asked, not believing.

"It's just an ice frozen at my feet. How stupid. I got flame."

Shigeru growled and thrust forward. She knocked Natsume to the ground. Rei was beside him again holding his hands to the ground.

Shigeru out her hand in his hair and closed her eyes, Natsume could hear her voice inside his head.

"Command: Forget all about Shigeru giving poison to Mikan. Forget about THE POISON. Keep your mouth sealed about whatever you heard and will be hearing about a POISON."

Then his mind blacked out, then next thing he knows he's inside the bus.

**Thank you for reading my story and reviewing:**

**Melyss- this chapter is for you. Ha-ha. You keep telling me why Natsume didn't say a word about what he heard, and I keep telling myself to write this but I always forgot. I am so sorry.**

**Ataichi-san- It's just sad for me. Thank you for reading. Well, the other chapters would be very sad. **

**Diamondpetals18**

**BeHind Thy HaZel OrBs**

**StrawberriPudding**

**Maaike13**

**Kyles02**


End file.
